Little mermaid WITCH and Avatar style
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: Elyon is a mermaid princess who isn't content with her life under the sea. And when she falls in love with a human named Aang she is determined to become human even if it means making a deal with the evil sea witch Nerissa. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

W

W.I.T.C.H. fan: This is dedicated to eframtheretardedrabbit and RaiKimAngle365 who helped me with the cast idea.

Chapter 1

It was a perfect day at sea for the 17 year old air bender Aang. He, his cousin, Caleb, and his friend Blunk had decided to sail the seas for a few days on Caleb's ship, although Caleb was now emptying his stomach over the ship railing. The sailors were now singing one of their favorite songs.

Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

and it's hey to starboard heave ho.

Look out a lad a mermaid be waiting for you

in mysterious fathoms below

"Isn't this great Blunk? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face"! Aang said to the passling. Blunk nodded. "Blunk think nice day for sailing".

Aang turned to his cousin. "Perfect day to be at sea right Caleb"? he asked

Caleb looked at Aang. "Oh yes simply delightful" Caleb said sarcastically before going back to puking. Aang and Blunk laughed. "Blunk think Caleb not feel so good" Blunk laughed.

"You two both know I get seasick every time we sail" Caleb snapped glaring at his cousin and friend. Then he turned green and quickly leaned over the edge again.

Blunk laughed harder but Aang didn't notice for a strange sound had caught his attention. It was a female voice singing. "Ah ah ah…ah ah ah…ah ah ah"

Then Aang shook his head. 'What would a girl be doing out here in the middle of the ocean' He thought with a laugh. But he had to admit that the voice was beautiful.

"Well we defiantly have a good strong wind today. King Phobos must be in a friendly type mood" Said a sailor named Aldarn.

"Phobos"? Aang asked. (A/N Yeah Phobos plays Triton in this story and he's nice.)

"Ruler of the mer-people and all sea creatures lad, I thought you would no about that" Another sailor named Bato said.

Caleb scoffed. "Yeah right, the story of the mer-people is just a legend that I gave up a long time ago" Then he turned to his cousin. "Don't listen to these guys Aang there just pulling your leg with this nonsense"

"But it ain't nonsense it's the truth" Said a sailor named Iroh as he waved a fish in Caleb face. "I'm telling you they all live down in the depths of the ocean".

As he spoke Iroh flung out his hand and the fish slipped from it and fell back into the sea. Looking up the fish gave a big sigh of relief to be alive and swam away.

Other fish and Mer-people were swimming too. They swam toward the great concert hall in the palace of King Phobos. In that palace Phobos had lived with and raised all his younger cousins, along with his little sister, for as long as anyone could remember.

Inside the concert hall every one swam to their seats as fanfare started up. Then a herald popped up. "His royal highness King Phobos"! He cried.

The people cheered as Phobos came in riding in a clamshell pulled by dolphins. He had long blond hair with a blond goatee and blue eyes wearing a small dark purple triangle crown with a dark purple fish tail. He also carried a gold trident.

As Phobos sat down the herald continued. "And presenting the distinguished court composer and choreographer and the oldest cousins of King Phobos the great, amazing, wonderful astounding Sokka and Will"!

A small applause came on as two mer-people rode in, in a clamshell like Phobos. The first had dark skin with a small ponytail blue eyes and a dark blue tail. He was Sokka the court composer.

The second was a girl with red hair brown eyes fair skin, and a hot pink tail with a light pink shell bikini. Her name was Will the court choreographer. The two of them were the oldest of Phobos' cousins and very famous. They swam over to Phobos.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance you two" Phobos greeted his cousins.

"Oh yes this will be the best concert ever"! Will said. "Yep our cousins will be spectacular"! Sokka cried.

Phobos chuckled. "Especially my little sister, Elyon". Will and Sokka smiled.

"Yep she has the most beautiful voice". Sokka said. Then he and Will swam away so Phobos didn't see the ticked of looks on their faces.

"If only that girl would show up to rehearsals once in awhile" Will muttered.

Then Sokka and Will got out their batons and tapped them. The orchestra began to play and three giant clamshells opened to reveal Katara, Jin, Song, Yue, Ty Lee, and Alcheme.

Katara, Kin, Song, Yue, Ty Lee, and Alcheme: Oh we are the cousins of Phobos

Great cousin who loved us and raised us well

Katara

Katara: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Mermaids: Alcheme

Alcheme: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Mermaids: Ty Lee

Ty Lee: La-la-la

Mermaids: Song

Song: La-la-la

Mermaids: Jin

Jin: La-la-la

Mermaids: Yue

Yue: La-la-la

Mermaids: And then there is our youngest in her musical debut

Our seventh little cousin were presenting her to you

To sing a song that Sokka wrote, her voice is like a bell

She's our cousin Ely-

The mermaids gasped when another clamshell opened but there was no one inside.

Sokka and Will turned deathly pale and looked up to Phobos. He did not look happy at all.

"ELYON"! He shouted.

Far away in another part of the sea a young mermaid, with two blond braids, blue eyes, a purple tail and a light purple shell bikini, swam near a rock. Her name was Elyon, Phobos' little sister, and heir to the throne.

"Elyon wait for us"! Two voices shouted from behind her, Elyon rolled he eyes and turned around.

"Irma, Taranee, hurry up"! She called. Swimming up to her came two other mermaids. One had honey brown hair with blue eyes, a blue tail, and a blue shell bikini. Her name was Irma Elyon's best friend. (A/N Irma is not one of the cousins)

The second was a girl with dark tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair with a shoulder length braid, a dark red tail and a red shell bikini. Her name was Taranee, Elyon and Irma's other best friend.

The two girls quickly swam over to Elyon. "Why do you swim so fast when you know we can't"? Irma said to her friend. "Look there it is"! Elyon squealed completely ignoring Irma.

Irma and Taranee looked over and saw an old sunken ship. To them it looked pretty spooky but Elyon thought it was the best thing in the world. "Isn't it fantastic"? The mermaid princess asked.

"Yeah sure it's great now let's get out of here"! Taranee said as she and Irma started to swim away.

Again, Elyon rolled her eyes. "Oh don't tell me you guys are getting cold fins now"?

Irma and Taranee turned back around to see Elyon almost to the ship. "Who us? No way!" Irma cried defensively as she and Taranee swam over to Elyon.

The closer they got the more creepy it looked to the two mermaids. Taranee gulped. "It just uh it looks damp in there. And I think I'm coming down with something".

Taranee nudged Irma who caught on fast. "Yeah see we got these coughs". After Irma said this she and Taranee gave the fakest coughs Elyon had ever heard.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going inside". Elyon looked at her friends and smirked. "You two can stay out here and watch for sharks". With that she quickly swam into a porthole on the ship's side.

Taranee and Irma nodded not totally realizing what Elyon had said. Irma spoke. "Okay you go we'll stay out and..." "WAIT SHARKS"!? Irma and Tarnae cried facing each other. NOW they got it. Then they swam into the porthole screaming. "ELYON"!

While Taranee got into the ship easily Irma got stuck. She looked at her hips and frowned. "I really need to lay off the seaweed pasta".

Elyon and Taranee laughed as they swam over to Irma and began to pull her out of the hole.

"Elyon do you really think there are sharks around here" Taranee asked nervously. They didn't know it but a shark swam just outside the porthole.

"Taranee don't be such a guppy" Elyon scoffed.

"I'm not a guppy"! Taranee cried as she and Elyon pulled Irma out of the porthole.

As they continued through the ship Taranee and Irma looked around nervously.

"This is great I really love this" Taranee muttered.

"Yeah I mean it's exciting" Irma agreed. "And there's danger lurking around every corn…"

She stopped short when she and Taranee saw a pirate skeleton making them scream in terror

"ELYON"!! The two girls screamed as they swam back so fast the knocked Elyon to the floor.

When Elyon looked at her friends Irma and Taranee were shaking and their teeth were chattering.

"Oh are you guys okay" Elyon said trying to calm then down.

"Yeah sure" Irma said nervously.

"We're okay" Taranee nodded even though her teeth were still chattering.

"Shh" Elyon said putting a finger to her lips. The princess swam through a hole above her head and looked around. She saw a fork, but she didn't know what it was.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh"! Elyon cried as she picked up the fork and looked at it in awe. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life"?!

"Wow cool"! Irma said as she and Taranee swam over.

"But what exactly is it"? Taranee asked.

Elyon shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet Cornelia, Toph, and Hay Lin will". As Elyon went to look for more stuff Irma and Taranee got the feeling they were being watched.

"I got a bad feeling about this place" Taranee said.

Meanwhile Elyon found a smoking pipe and held it up. "I wonder what this one is".

"Elyon I think we should leave" Irma said nervously. As she spoke a shark came up outside the window Irma and Taranee were by.

Elyon rolled her eyes. "Will you two relax already? Nothing is going to happen".

Irma and Taranee looked around and saw the shark ready to chomp on them.

"ELYON IT'S A SHARK"!! They screamed in horror. Elyon turned around, saw the shark and let out a small yell. The three girls swam up to the next lever with the shark following them.

As the girls swam toward the exit the shark suddenly came up in front of them.

"AAAHHH"! Irma Elyon and Taranee screamed as they swam back to the porthole they had entered in. Irma got there first and got stuck but Elyon and Taranee pushed her through as they swam out.

The shark swam right through the wall leaving a big hole and continued to chase the mermaids.

As she was swimming Irma hit part of the mast. She got a dazed look and fell back toward the shark. Taranee and Elyon quickly swam back and grabbed her. They saw the shark coming and swam away just in time for the shark to get it's head stuck in a hole in the anchor.

Elyon and Taranee sighed in relief and swam toward the surface of the water. Irma lagged behind and smirked at the shark.

"Not so tough now are you big guy"? She asked. Then she stuck out her tongue at the shark. The shark chomped at her making her scream and swim after Elyon and Taranee.

"Ha ha Irma you really are a guppy" Elyon laughed.

"I am not"! Irma shouted back angrily.

Later on a small island in the middle of the sea was a young girl. She had long black hair tied in two pigtails, brown almond eyes, and wore green shirt with a pink skirt. Her name was Hay Lin.

Sitting with Hay Lin were two other girls. The first had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt with blue jeans. Her name was Cornelia.

The last was a twelve year old girl with black hair tied in a bun with a green headband, green eyes(Toph can see), and wore a tan and green outfit, Her name was Toph.

"Hay Lin, Cornelia, Toph" A familiar voice called out.

Hay Lin grabbed a telescope and looked down with it. "Whoa mermaids of the port bow" She called. "Elyon how you doing girl"?!

Cornelia shook her head. "Put the telescope down Tinkerbell" She laughed.

Hay Lin did as she was told and saw Elyon Irma and Taranee right in front of her.

"Wow that was some major swim" Hay Lin said in amazement. Toph and Cornelia shook their heads.

"Guys look what we found" Elyon cried as she put her bag in front of her friends.

"Human stuff huh?" Toph asked as she walked over. "Let us see what you got" Cornelia said.

Elyon pulled out the fork and gave it to Hay Lin. "Oh wow didn't think I'd get the chance to see one of these babies again" Cornelia said as she got a close look.

"What is it"? Elyon asked.

"It's a dingle hopper" Hay Lin told her.

Cornelia nodded and took the 'dingle hopper' from Hay Lin. "We humans use these things to straighten our hair out." As she spoke Cornelia put the fork in her hair and moved it around. "Just a little twirl here and a yank there and voila" Cornelia now had really puffy hair.

Toph nodded. "You have such a spectacular hairstyle that humans just go wacko over it"!

"A dingle hopper" Elyon said as she took the fork back.

"What about this" Taranee said pulling the pipe out.

"Now this is something this is very, very special. It's a banded, bulbous, snarfblat"! Hay Lin exclaimed proudly

"Whoa" Elyon, Irma and Taranee said together.

Toph took over. "Now the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times when humans would just sit around and" Toph got right into Elyon's face "Stare at each other all day".

"It was very boring" Cornelia said in bored voice.

Toph stepped back and continued. "You're dang right it was boring! That is why they invented the snarfblat to make fine music".

Hay Lin took the snarfblat from Toph. "Allow me to provide the music". With that she blew into the pipe. Instead of music, sea scum came out of it making Hay Lin sick.

When she head the word 'music' Elyon panicked. "Music"! She cried.

Hay Lin threw up in a bag that Toph and Cornelia brought her. "That is disgusting"! Hay Lin cried when she was done.

"Oh the concert! Oh my gosh Phobos is gonna kill"! Elyon cried.

"The concert was today" Irma cried.

Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Toph were still looking at the pipe. "Maybe we could make a planter out of it" Cornelia suggested.

Elyon snatched the pipe back and began to swim away. "Sorry guys I gotta go thanks again" She cried as she and her friends dove under the water.

"Anytime" Cornelia, Toph, and Hay Lin yelled back.

As Irma, Elyon and Taranee swam home two creatures were watching them.

The first was an eel with long black hair and amber eyes. Her name was Mai. The next was an eel with short black hair and blue eyes. Her name was Miranda.

Mai and Miranda used their golden eyes to show the three mermaids to the master.

In her dark lair their master watched the mermaids from her crystal ball as she sat on a throne. She had long black hair, cold blue eyes, a dark purple octopus body and violet clam bikini. In her hand was a wooden staff with a purple gem in the center. Her name was Nerissa.

"Yes hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss big brother's celebration now would we" Nerissa said. Then she scoffed. "Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day we had fantastic feasts, when I lived in the palace". After she spoke Nerissa took a shrimp from a cupboard and ate it.

"And now look at me wasted away to practically nothing. Banished exiled and starving. While Phobos and his flimsy fish folk celebrate. Oh I'll give him something to celebrate soon enough. MIRANDA! MAI!"

Back with Miranda and Mai the sudden yell from Nerissa made the eels hit their heads. "Yes mistress"? Mai asked rubbing the spot where she had hit her head.

"I want you to keep an eye on Phobos' pretty little sister" The sorceress ordered.

Her servants nodded and swam after Elyon. Nerissa smiled fiendishly. "She may be the key to that mans undoing" She smiled widely picturing her revenge.


	2. Elyon's dream

Elyon's dream

As Elyon, Irma and Taranee made it back to the palace they were confronted by Katara, Alchemy, Song, and Jin.

"Oh do you realize what you have just done Elyon"?! Katara cried.

"Yeah I know I ruined the entire concert Katara so get of my back"! Elyon replied.

"Yeah just try telling that to Phobos, Will and Sokka. They are boiling mad"! Song said.

"As a matter of fact they're in the throne room right now trying to decide how to punish you for this" Alchemy said.

"Ugh I'm dead" Elyon groaned dropping her head.

"Oh hey here comes Zuko, W.I.T.C.H. fan in UT, Darren and Miko" Jin said.

The girls turned to see four mer-people swimming up to them.

The first was a 16 year old boy with pale skin, amber eyes, messy jet black hair and a red tail. His name was Zuko.

The next was a 17 year old with spiky red hair, glasses and a grey tail. His name was Darren Mathies.

The next was a 13 year old girl, with a blue green tank top, and a blue green tail. Her name was W.I.T.C.H. fan in UT, or W.I.T.C.H. fan for short**.(That's me!)**

The last was a 16 year old girl with short red hair, a dark blue clam bikini and a dark blue tail. Her name was Miko, Darren's girlfriend.

"Hey guys what's up"? Irma asked as she gave WFIU a high five.

Taranee blushed slightly when Zuko looked at her. She would never admit it but she had a serious crush on the guy. But they were only friends at the time and that was good enough for Taranee.

Darren looked at Elyon. "Heard about the concert, sounds like you messed up big time El".

WFIU rolled her eyes and Miko smacked her boyfriend upside the head.

"Phobos sent us to look for you Elyon" Zuko said to the princess.

WFIU nodded "I suggest you get your tail to the throne room as fast as you possible can"!

"Right" Elyon squeaked meekly. "I hope you guys come to my funeral". With that the princess swam over to the throne room to see what her fate was.

"She's dead isn't she"? Darren and Irma asked in unison.

The others gave them ticked off looks and rolled there eyes.

"Come on let's go" Taranee said as Zuko, Miko, Irma WFIU and Darren followed.

A few minuets later the six friends, from outside the throne room, listened as Elyon got lectured.

"I just don't know what I am going to do with you Elyon"! Phobos cried.

"Phobos I'm sorry I just forgot" Elyon said.

"As a result of your careless behavior-" Phobos started.

"Careless and reckless behavior"! Will and Sokka interrupted.

"Thanks you two" Phobos said before turning back to Elyon. "Careless and reckless behavior the entire concert was well it was-"

"Well it was ruined! That's what it was! Completely destroyed!" Will screamed.

Sokka nodded. "This concert was to be the highlight of Will and mines careers. Now thanks to you we're the laughing stock of the entire kingdom"!

At that moment Irma, Taranee, Zuko, Darren, and Miko barged into the room. "But it wasn't her fault"! Taranee cried in her friend's defense.

"Yeah see this shark attacked us. And then we had to swim away from it. Then we got away from it. And then the human girls Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Toph showed it up, and it was 'this is this' and 'that is that'" Irma explained.

Phobos sat up straight when he heard what Irma and just said. "Human girls"?

"Crap"! Irma squeaked realizing she had spilled too much info. Elyon's eyes widened and Zuko, Taranee, WFIU Darren and Miko glared at Irma.

"Elyon you went up to the surface again didn't you? Didn't you"?!

"Nothing happened" Elyon said shrugging her shoulders meekly.

"Ugh Elyon. How many times do we have to go through this?" Phobos cried. "You could have been by one of those barbarians. By one of those humans"!

"Phobos they are NOT barbarians"! Elyon snapped back.

"They're dangerous! And do you think I want to see my little sister snared by some fish eaters hook"?! Phobos cried.

Elyon frowned. "I'm 17 years old I'm not a child"!

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady"! Phobos yelled. "As long as you live under my ocean you'll obey my rules"!

"But if you would just listen-"! Elyon started.

"Not another word and I am never, NEVER, to hear of you going to the surface again! IS THAT CLEAR"?! Phobos shouted.

Elyon opened her mouth to snap back at her brother. but before she could say anything her lips trembled and she swam out of the room in tears.

Before they followed her Irma, Taranee, Zuko, Darren and Miko gave Phobos cold looks.

"Some brother you are Phobos" Darren said

"Yeah why do have to be such a big jerk to her"?! WFIU cried

"I mean you may be older then her, but you're not her father"! Miko snapped.

With that the six teens swam out of the throne room after Elyon.

Sokka and Will shook their heads after the teens left. Being the 19 year olds they thought they knew everything.

"Hmph. Teenagers" Will said simply.

Sokka nodded in agreement. "I hear you cousin. You give them an inch and they swim all over you"!

Phobos looked at the two of them regretfully. "Do you two think I…I was too hard on Elyon"?

"Heck no Phobos"! Will replied immediately.

"Totally I mean if Elyon was OUR little sister we'd show her who was boss. None of this floating to the surface and that junk"! Sokka cried

Will nodded. "Yes sirey Sokka and I would keep her under tight control"!

Phobos suddenly smiled because he had just had a brilliant idea. "You're absolutely right you two".

"Of course we are"! Will boasted proudly.

"Elyon needs constant supervision" Phobos continued.

"Constant" Sokka agreed.

"Someone to watch over her and keep her out of trouble" Phobos said.

"All the time" Will and Sokka said in unison.

"And you two are perfect for the job"! Phobos said finally.

Will and Sokka's jaws dropped. "Sea King say what"? Will asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You heard me Will" Phobos said with a slight frown. "Now you and Sokka go and watch out for Elyon"!

Will and Sokka nodded meekly and swam out of the room. The second they were Will reached back and slapped Sokka on the back of the head.

"OW! What the heck was that for"?! Sokka yelled rubbing his sore head.

"It's your fault we're in this mess Sokka"! Will cried.

"And how is that"? Sokka asked crossing his arms.

"Hmm let's see what did you say again? Oh yes" Will then made her voice deeper to mimicked Sokka. "Why if Elyon was our little sister we'd show her who was boss."

Sokka's eyes widened when he realized that it WAS his fault. "Whoops my bad"1 He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Will scoffed. Then she noticed Elyon, Irma, Taranee, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko in the courtyard.

"Sokka look there they are" Will said.

Then the seven friends swam away. Will and Sokka raised their eyebrows before swimming after them.

"What are those kids up to"? Will muttered.

A few minuets later Elyon and her friends, with Sokka and Will a few yards behind them, came to a giant rock. Making sure no one was looking Zuko and Darren rolled away the rock to reveal a secret entrance. Quickly the kids swam inside.

As the rock started to close Will and Sokka swam as fast as they could to get in before the rock closed. Will got inside, but as Sokka swam through, the rock closed on his tail.

"OUCH! Uh Will you mind giving a guy a hand"? Sokka asked.

Will sighed and swam over to Sokka. She took hold of his arm and started to pull as hard as she could. Sokka tried to help by pushing against the rock but they couldn't get his tail out. Finally Will used all her strength on last push and Sokka's tail popped out of the rock. The two flew across the room, hit a bell, bounced off it, and landed on the ground rubbing their heads.

"What the heck was that"? Will asked.

Then she and Sokka noticed that the grotto was chock full of human items. Sitting the middle of the cave Irma, Taranee, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko sat around Elyon, who was looking at a fork.

"Elyon are you okay" Darren asked.

Elyon sighed. "If only I could make Phobos understand. I just don't see things the way he does. If mom were here I bet she would understand" Elyon said as she played with blue jewel that hung around her neck. "I mean I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad".

Will and Sokka quickly swam over to a barrel and hid behind it as Elyon started to sing.

Elyon: **Look at this stuff**

**Isn't it neat**

**Wouldn't you think my**

**Collection's complete**

Elyon put the fork into a stand that already held a spoon and a knife

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

**The girl who has everything**

Irma swam over to a globe and swam around it

**Look at this trove**

**treasures untold**

Irma stopped swimming and looked at the globe as it spun around

**How many wonders can one cavern hold**

Taranee swam up to a chest and opened to reveal gold and jewels

**Lookin around here you'd think**

**Sure she's got everything**

WFIU and Zuko looked at two jack-in-the-boxes

**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**

Zuko tapped on one of them, and it popped up, scaring the crap out of WFIU and making Zuko crack up.

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

**You want thingamabobs I got 20**

Elyon got out a case of corkscrews and showed them to the others. Then she put it down sadly.

**But who cares**

**No big deal**

**I want more**

Sokka and Will looked at each other wondering where this was going.

**I wanna be where the people are**

She looked at a music box with a man and women dancing on it and spun it around a little.

**I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing**

**Walking around on those-**

"What do you call them"? Elyon asked. Miko held up her fin and pointed at it. "Oh feet" Elyon giggled playing with Miko's fins making her laugh.

"Hmph" Sokka said as Will rolled her eyes.

**Flipping your fins**

**You don't get too far**

**Legs are required for jumping dancing**

**Strolling along down a-**

"What that word again"? Elyon wondered

**Street**

**Up where they walk**

**Up where they run**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wandering free wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

Sokka and Will looked around until they came face to face with monsters. But actually it was their reflection in a giant glass. They screamed and fell back into two giant lanterns.

**What would I give**

**If I could live**

**Out of these waters**

**What would I pay**

**To spend a day**

**Warm on the sand**

Elyon and her friends lay down on the ground with lazy smiles on their faces. Elyon sat up sadly.

**Betcha on land**

**They understand**

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters**

**Bright young women**

**Sick of swimming**

**Ready to stand**

Elyon and the others swam over to a book case. Elyon took out a book and flipped through it.

**And ready to know what the peole know**

**Ask em my questions and get some answers**

Sokka and Will rolled around lazily in the lanterns as Elyon and her friends swam over to a picture of a woman with a lighted candle

**What's a fire and why does it**

**What's the word? Burn**

**When's it my turn**

**Wouldn't I love**

Elyon swam towards a hole in the top of the cave as the others looked on smiling

**Love to explore that shore up above**

**Out of the sea**

Elyon swam back down sadly as her friends watched her sadly.

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

As the song ended Sokka and Will fell out of the lanterns, landed on a jack-in-the-box, and fell across the room making a crash. Elyon and the others hid as soon as they heard it.

When they peered out they saw Sokka and Will covered with all sorts of objects and seemed to glaring at Elyon intently.

"Sokka? Will"? Elyon asked as she and the others swam over.

"Elyon what the…what are you…What is all this"?! Will demanded as she and Sokka began to take the objects off the them.

"Uh…It just my collection" Elyon said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh I see your collection" Sokka said as he held up a gold fishing hook. Then he and Will hurled the objects off of them and across the room. Will then screamed at the top of her lungs.

**"IF YOUR BROTHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-"!!**

"You're not gonna tell him are you"!? WFIU asked as she came right up to Will's face.

"Oh please you guys he would never understand and he would destroy this place"! Elyon cried.

"Yeah hence the name Elyon's secret grotto" Darren said nodding his head.

"Well it's not so secret now"! Will replied.

Sokka nodded his head and took his cousin's hand. "Look Elyon you're under a lot of pressure down here. So Will and I will take you home and get you something warm to drink".

Suddenly a dark shadow came over the grotto. Elyon looked up and saw a figure go over the top of the grotta.

"What do you think that is"? Elyon wondered as she swam up to ward the surface.

A few minuets later Sokka, Will, Irma, Taranee, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko found Elyon on the surface of the water watching a human ship with fire works shooting into the sky.

"Elyon what are you-" Sokka started then he and Will looked toward the ship. "JUMPING JELLY FISH"! They yelled at the same time.

With a smile Elyon began to swim toward the ship.

"Elyon! Elyon please come back"! Will yelled after her cousin. Then she and Sokka turned to the others. "Come on guys let's go and stop her before she gets herself killed"!

With that eight teens swam for the ship after Elyon.


	3. A princess in love

A Princess in love

Elyon swam over to the ship and climbed up. She peered inside and saw a party going on. She looked to her right and saw Blunk sniffing around. Then he brought his head up and caught a new scent. He followed the scent making his way toward Elyon.

She gasped and turned away. When she looked back she came face to face with the smelly passling.

"Oh pretty tail trade Blunk for dragon nostrils? Good deal yes?" Blunk asked.

Before Elyon could say anything a voice rang out. "Hey Blunk where are you?"

Blunk ran toward the voice while Elyon watched. Pretty soon Blunk found Aang and tackled him.

Aang laughed. "What have you been doing Blunk?"

Elyon caught sight of Aang and all at once she felt heat rise in her cheeks and her eyes widen.

"Whoa baby!" Elyon whispered unable to take her eyes off of Aang.

Suddenly the princess felt something tug on her tail. She looked down and saw Sokka and Will trying to pull her back down. With a sigh she brought her tail up and smacked Sokka and Will with it knocking them into the water.

"Hey Elyon quit a show huh?" A familiar voice said.

Elyon turned and saw Cornelia, Hay Lin and Toph next to her.

"Hay Lin be quite or they'll hear you" Elyon warned.

"Oh I get we're being intrepidatious" Hay Lin said with a smirk. Then she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Cornelia and Toph grabbed her and covered her mouth. "What part of be quite do you not get?" Toph asked.

Elyon pointed to Aang who was playing a flute and dancing with Blunk. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh he's very handsome isn't he?"

Cornelia looked but all she saw was Blunk. "I dunno Elyon. I mean he's green and I can smell him from over here!"

Elyon giggled and shook her head. "Not that one Cornelia. The one playing the snarfblat."

"Oh" Cornelia replied seeing Aang. Then she saw Caleb walking to the center of the ship and did a double take.

"Oh give me a piece of that" She thought looking Caleb up and down.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Caleb called. The crew stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Caleb smiled and turned to a large object covered with a cloth. "It's my honor to give my cousin Aang a very expensive very large birthday present"

"Wow Caleb you shouldn't have" Aang said to his cousin.

"Hey anything for my favorite cousin" Caleb replied. "Happy birthday Aang" He said puling of the cloth to reveal a really stupid looking statue of Aang.

Aang made a face that said 'okay he really shouldn't have' and Blunk gagged.

"Caleb I really don't know what to say" Aang said still shocked with the statue.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't. Though I had hoped that it would be a wedding present instead" Caleb said.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Come Caleb don't start that again" He walked over to the railing of the ship as Elyon, Cornelia, Toph, and Hay Lin hid. Aang took out a telescope and looked out through it.

"You're still not upset because I didn't fall for Princess Meng are you?" Aang asked tossing the telescope to Caleb who was barely able to catch it. He sighed at his cousin.

"Aang it isn't just me several people want to see you with the right girl! Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough" Caleb explained.

Aang sat on the railing. "Believe me Caleb she's out there somewhere I just haven't found her yet!"

Elyon stared and smiled dreamily at Aang.

Aang continued. "But when I do find her it'll just hit me like lightning!"

Suddenly a thunder clap sounded. Aang's eyes widened and Caleb shot him a death glare. "I really hate it when you do that!"

"Hurricane coming!" A lookout shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the rigging!"

Everyone and deck scrambled to secure the rigging as it started to rain hard. Darren, Miko, Taranee, Irma, Zuko and W.I.T.C.H. fan were all swimming towards the ship when the waves knocked them back along with Will and Sokka.

Elyon, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Toph were clinging to the ship for dear life when Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Toph literally got blown off.

"WHOA! ELYOOOOOOON!!" They shouted as they blew away.

Elyon then let go the ship and landed in the water. She looked back at the ship just in time to see lighting hit it, setting the ship ablaze.

Aang looked out in the sea and saw a large rock. "ABANDON SHIP!" He yelled. Then the ship crashed into the rock causing everyone to jump off the ship.

Caleb resurfaced and began flapping his arms trying to stay above the water when Aang grabbed him and brought him into the life boat with everyone else.

"Okay everyone's here" The sailor Aldarn said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Aang looked back at the ship and saw the Blunk was still on it.

"Blunk!" He cried. Then he dived into the sea and swam back to the ship. As he made it back on Aang heard a crack. He looked up and saw the mast falling. He quickly dodged and the mast fell through the deck into a room filled with explosives.

Aang ran to the where Blunk was stuck and held out his arms. "Come on Blunk jump!" He cried.

Without any hesitation Blunk jumped into Aang's arms. Aang started to run but him foot got stuck and he fell. As he did he threw Blunk and the passling landed flat in the lifeboat, very happy to be alive.

As Aang tried to get his foot free he saw the fire reach the explosives. Then the ship exploded. Blunk and Caleb gasped in shock. Elyon hands flew to her mouth in horror and then she frantically began to look for the air bender. She saw him floating on a piece of driftwood. Then Aang slipped off the wood and began to sink. Elyon quickly dove under and brought him back up. Then she began to swim to safety.

The next morning Elyon was on a beach lying next to an unconscious Aang with Hay Lin, Cornelia and Toph next to her.

"He isn't dead is he?" She asked her friends nervously.

Cornelia shrugged. "It's hard to say Elyon."

Hay Lin picked up Aang's foot and held it up to her ear. Then she sighed sadly. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

Then Aang started to breath though he didn't wake up. "No wait he's breathing!" Elyon cried in relief. Then she began to stroke Aang cheek. "He's so beautiful." Then she began to sing.

Elyon: **What would I give**

**To live where you are**

**What would I pay to stay here beside you**

At that moment WFIU, Darren, Will, Sokka, Taranee, Irma, and Zuko washed up on the shore and looked at Elyon.

**What would I do to see you**

**Smiling at me**

When they saw Elyon singing to Aang, Will and Sokka's stared for a moment, then their jaws dropped as far as they could go. With smiles WFIU and Miko closed them.

**Where would we walk**

**Where would we run**

**If we could stay all day in the sun**

**Just you and me**

Aang slowly opened his eyes and although his vision was blurry he could make out Elyon's figure and bright blue eyes.

**And I could be**

**Part of your world**

"Aang!" Blunk yelled. Elyon looked up and saw Blunk running her way. Quickly she hide along with her friends. Bunk ran over to Aang and gave him a bear hug. Then Caleb joined them and help Aang up.

"Aang dude you nearly scared me to death!"Caleb said happy that his cousin was safe.

"A girl…rescued me…she had the most beautiful voice" Aang said mostly to himself.

"I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater Aang" Caleb said. "Come on let's go back to the palace."

He looked at Blunk who was looking at the sea. "That includes you Blunk" Caleb said. As the three made their way back to the palace, Elyon and her friends watched from behind some rocks.

"Okay we are just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened!" Will explained. Sokka nodded. "Phobos will never know. If you don't tell him, I won't tell him. I'll stay in one piece!"

WFIU, Darren, and Miko looked at him insulted. "What about us?" WFIU asked.

Sokka looked at them. "Hey it's every mer-person for himself on this one guys!"

As Elyon gazed after Aang she concluded her song.

Elyon: **I don't know when**

**I don't know how**

**But I know something's starting right now**

**Watch and you'll see**

**Someday I'll be**

**Part of your world**

Meanwhile Mai and Miranda were watching the whole thing. In her lair Nerissa was watching from her minions point of view. She laughed. "Oh no, no, no I can't stand it! It's too easy! The child is in love with a human and not just any human: The avatar! Her brother will love that."

Nerissa smirked. "Phobos's headstrong lovesick little sister would make a charming addition to my little garden." She looked at a group of shrimp how cowered as she began to laugh wickedly.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well there's the newest chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Elyon and Aang: R AND R!**


	4. Under the sea

Under the sea

A few days later Katara, Ty Lee, Alcheme, Song, Jin, and Yue all say at their mirrors doing their makeup or hair. Elyon was in her room humming and twirling around.

"Elyon, come on you've been in your room all morning" Alcheme said.

Elyon swam out of her room holding an orange flower and humming.

"What is with her?" Jin asked.

As Elyon swam out she bumped into Phobos. "Good morning, big brother" Elyon said as she placed the flower in Phobos' hair, before swimming off still humming.

"Oh, she's got it bad" Katara said as she and her cousins all watched Katara swim away.

"What has she got?" Phobos asked.

"Isn't it obvious Phobos?" Yue asked. "Elyon's in love!"

Phobos looked after his sister and smiled. "Elyon in love?"

Later that day in another part of the ocean Sokka and Will were swimming back and forth, nervous wrecks, while W.I.T.C.H. fan, Darren, Miko, Irma, Taranee, and Zuko watched them. Elyon was on a rock playing with flowers while Sokka and Will paced.

"Okay so far so good. Phobos doesn't know" Will said chewing her fingernails.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we can keep this up much longer!" Sokka cried.

Elyon pulled flower petals of the flower, thinking of Aang.

"He loves me. He loves me not" She pulled on the last petal with a smile. "He loves! Yes ha, ha! I knew he does!"

"Elyon, will you please stop talking like a desperate for love chick?" Will asked.

"But that's what she is Will!" WFIU said with a laugh.

Elyon continued. "I have to see Aang again. Tonight. Hay Lin, Toph, and Cornelia know where he lives."

"Elyon, please get your head out of the clouds, and back in the water where it freaking belongs?!" Sokka cried.

Elyon ignore him. "I'll swim up to his castle, and then Miko and W.I.T.C.H. fan can splash around to get his attention and then I'll-" She was cut off by Will and Sokka swimming right into her face.

"Down here is your home!" They cried.

"Guys you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zuko asked.

"Song time!" Darren, Miko, Irma, Taranee, and WFIU cried pumping their fists in the air.

"Elyon listen to us, will you?" Will asked. "The human world is a mess."

Sokka took over. "Yeah, life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!" Then they and the others began to sing.

Will and Sokka: **The seaweed**

**Is always greener in somebody else's lake**

Miko and WFIU swam up to Elyon.

Miko and WFIU: **You dream about going**

**Up there. But that is a big mistake**

Eyon turned her head angrily as Zuko and Darren sang.

Zuko and Darren: **Just look at the world around you**

Irma and Taranee: **Right here on the ocean floor**

A bunch of little fish swam around Elyon, making her giggle.

Will and Sokka: **Such wonderful things around you**

**What more is you looking for.**

The friends all held on to fish tails as they sang

All: **Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

They accidentally let go and banged into a large rock. WFIU and Darren swam over to Elyon

Darren and WFIU: **Darling it's better down**

**Where it's better take it from us**

Sokka and Irma: **Up on the shore they work all day**

Taranee and Zuko: **Out in the sun they slave away**

Will and Miko: **While we're devoting**

**Full time to floating under the sea**

WFIU: **Down here all the fish is happy**

**As oft through the waves they roll**

Darren and Zuko: **The fish on the land aint happy**

**They sad cause they in the bowel**

A very said looking fish in bubble floated nearby

Miko: **But fish in the bowel is lucky**

**They in for a worser fate**

Irma and Taranee: **One day when**

**The boss get's hungry guess who's**

**Going to be on the plate**

The friends formed a conga line and swam around Elyon

All: **No way!!**

Will: **Under the sea**

Elyon was playing with some little flowers when they popped up to reveal that they were little seahorses

**Under the sea**

The sea horses swam around Elyon who laughed.

WFIU:** Nobody beat, fry us, and eat**

**In fricassee**

Taranee saw a hook and popped it into a clam who didn't like that at all

Darren: **We what the land folks**

**Love to cook**

Zuko: **Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles life is the bubbles**

As Zuko sang that he noticed the clam spit out the hook at Taranee. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and got her out of the way just in time.

All: **Under the sea!**

Miko Darren and WFIU: **Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

Sokka: **Since life is sweet here**

Will: **We got the beat here naturally**

WFIU, Darren, and Miko: **Naturally-e-e**

Will and Sokka took hold of each other's hands and spun around

Will and Sokka: **Even the sturgeon and the ray**

**They get the urge and start to play**

**We got the spirit you got to hear it**

Irma Taranee and Zuko: **Under the sea**

Sokka: **The newt play the flute**

Will: **The carp play the harp**

Taranee: **The plaice play the bass**

**And they sounding sharp**

Irma: **The bass play the brass**

**The chub play the tub**

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

Darren: **Yeah**

Zuko: **They ray he can play**

**The rings on the strings**

WFIU: **The trout rockin out**

Miko: **The blackfish she sings**

Darren: **The smelt and sprat**

**They know where it's at**

WFIU, Miko, and Darren: **And, oh, that blowfish, BLOW!**

Irma, Taranee, and Zuko swam over to WFIU, Darren, and Miko and nudged them. They swam over to Elyon and Irma whispered something to her. She smiled and they all swam away.

WFIU and Darren looked back at Sokka and Will.

"Ten bucks says they don't notice we left until the end of the song" WFIU laughed.

"You are so on!" Darren said as they both swam away laughing.

Sokka and Will and sea creatures: **YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**When the sardine**

**Begins to beguine**

**It's music to me**

Sokka: **What do they got**

**A lot of sand**

Will: **We got a hot crustacean band**

Will and Sokka: **Each little clam here**

**Know how to jam here under the sea**

**Each little slug here**

**Cutting a rug here under the sea**

**Each little snail**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**Under the sea!**

As they stopped singing Will and Sokka noticed that Elyon and her friends were gone.

"Elyon?" Will asked. "Guys?" Sokka cried.

As the sea creatures swam off Will sighed. "I tell you Sokka, somebody has got to nail those kids' fins to the floor!"

Sokka nodded. "I hear you cousin."

Suddenly the royal messenger swam up. "Sokka, Will, thank goodness I found you both!"

"Why what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Phobos wishes to see you both. He said it had something to do with Elyon" The messenger said before swimming off.

Sokka and Will were horrified. "HE KNOWS!!" They shouted together.

In his throne room Phobos was thinking about his little sister being in love.

"Now, who could the luck mer-man be?" He asked himself.

Sokka and Will swam right outside the throne room and took deep breaths.

"Okay we have to keep it cool" Will said.

"Yeah, totally cool" Sokka agreed. Then they swam into the throne room.

Phobos saw his cousins as they came in.

"Ah, come in you two" He said waving them in.

The two swam over and Will spoke in a very high-pitched voice. "Yes?" She noticed and cleared her throat. "Yes your majesty?" She asked.

" Well I'm concerned about Elyon. Have you two noticed that my sister has been acting rather peculiar lately?" Phobos asked with a small smirk.

"Peculiar?" Sokka asked as he and Will began to sweat nervously.

"Yes moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You two haven't noticed?" Phobos asked smirking wider.

"Oh-well-I-" Will stammered.

"Will, Sokka I know you two have been keeping something from me" Phobos said anxiously

"Keeping something?" Sokka squeaked.

"About Elyon?" Phobos said.

"Elyon?" Will asked very nervous

"In love" Phobos said

Finally Will and Sokka cracked.

**"WE TRIED TO STOP HER PHOBOS! BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN!"** Will screamed. Sokka took over.

**"WE TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD THEY ARE TROUBLE-"**

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!" Phobos bellowed.

Will and Sokka paled seeing the huge mistake they had just made. The chuckled nervously.

"W-who said anything about humans?" Sokka asked.

"I certainly didn't. Did you?" Will asked Sokka.

"No, no, of course not!" Sokka cried.

Phobos grabbed Will and Sokka by the wrists. "Crap!" They both squeaked. Then Phobos swam away dragging Will and Sokka behind him.


	5. Destruction of Elyon's grotto

Destruction of Elyon's grotto

Irma, Taranee, Zuko, Darren, WFIU, and Miko led Elyon back to her grotto.

"Come on guys! Can't you just tell me what the big surprise is?" Elyon begged.

"If we told, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" WFIU said.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" Elyon asked.

"No. Now close your eyes" Zuko instructed.

Elyon sighed and placed her hands over her eyes. As he friends led her inside she started to open her fingers.

"Don't even think about" Taranee said.

"Ugh, stay out of my head Taranee!" Elyon cried. Irma and Taranee giggled.

WFIU laughed. "Don't make us blindfold you" She warned.

"Cause we will" Darren laughed eyeing Elyon over his sunglasses.

The friends smirked and led Katara further into the grotto.

"TA-DAH!" The all cried as Elyon removed her hands from her face.

Elyon gasped in delight when she saw the statue of Aang that Caleb had given him for his birthday.

"But where-how did you-?" She asked her friends.

Zuko smiled. "We all went back to the ship wreck and brought the statue back for you."

Elyon smiled widely and hugged them all. "You guys are the best!" She swam over to the statue.

"Wow it looks just like him. It even has his eyes!" She gushed. She giggled playfully.

"Why ,Aang, run away with you? Hmm it's kind of last minute but I think I can mange!" She laughed until she saw her brother standing in the entrance with a grim look on his face. Sokka and Will were next to him looking at the ground in guilt.

"Phobos!" She cried shocked.

Her friends gasped and hide in a treasure chest.

Phobos breathed deeply showing just how angry he was with his sister.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman, and I've kept my patience with you until now" He said swimming up to Elyon, who was somewhat hidden behind the statue. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed. By you most of all, Elyon!"

Elyon bit her lip in guilt. "Phobos, I-" Her brother cut her off.

"Now I'm going to ask you once and I want the honest answer. Did you or did you not save a human from drowning?" Phobos asked.

"Phobos I had to!" Elyon argued.

"Contact between the human world and mer-world is forbidden! Elyon you know that! Everyone knows that!" Phobos cried.

"You don't even know him!" Elyon yelled.

Phobos shook with anger. "Know him? I don't have to know him. Their all the same! Have you forgotten what those savages did to our parents?!" He yelled. Then he sang.

Phobos: **This is where you belong**

"You don't understand Phobos!" Elyon cried. Phobos grabbed her wrist.

Phobos: **For once just listen will you?**

**That savage brute would kill you**

**In the world above**

"He's not a barbican!" Elyon cried jerking her hand away.

Phobos: **Don't try that same old song**

**I'll have you grounded till next year**

**Am I clear?**

**Don't go near the world above!**

Elyon couldn't take it anymore. "PHOBOS I LOVE HIM!" She cried. Will and Sokka gasped and Elyon glared at Phobos.

"Wrong thing to say" Irma said.

"No" Phobos said in shock and disbelief. Then his glared at his sister angrily as his scepter began to glow.

"Have you lost your senses? He's a human you're a mermaid!" He cried.

"It doesn't matter!" Elyon cried.

Phobos: **I'm still the king here!**

**My word is law**

**This filth you bring here**

**Is the final straw**

**And push, my sister, has come to shove**

**I'll make you obey**

**Till you do as I say**

**I don't care come what may**

**But I'll keep you away**

**From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile**

**World above!**

He glared at his sister. "So help me Elyon, I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way then so be it!"

"This isn't good!" WFIU squeaked

Phobos aimed his scepter and some of Elyon's things and shot a bolt of magic at them, destroying them.

"No! Phobos, stop!" Elyom screamed. Phobos destroyed more and more things with Elyon trying to stop him. Finally the only thing left was the statue of Aang. Elyon's eyes widened in horror.

"PHOBOS NO!!" She screamed. But it was too late. Phobos destroyed the only thing Elyon had of her beloved.

She stared at the broken statue and fell to the ground sobbing. As Phobo left he looked back at his sister with sad and regretful eyes. He shook his head and left. Sokka, Will, and Elyon's friends swam up to her.

"Elyon I-" Will started.

"Please just go" Elyon sobbed.

Irma, Taranee, WFIU, Miko, Darren, and Zuko glared at Will and Sokka and they all swam out of the grotto.

As Elyon sat crying, Mai and Miranda suddenly appeared as swam around Elyon.

"Poor child" Mai said in a monotone voice.

"Poor, sweet child" Miranda hissed.

Elyon looked up a little freaked out with Mai and Miranda.

"She has a very serious problem doesn't she Miranda?" Mai asked.

"Yes she does. If only there were something we could do to help" Miranda said.

"But there is something" Mai said.

"Who-who are you?" Elyon asked drying her eyes.

"Don't be scared dearie" Miranda said.

"We represent someone who can help you" Mai added swimming around Katara.

"Some who can make all your dreams come true" Miranda explained.

"Just imagine" Both girls said in unison. "You and Aang. Together. Forever."

"I don't understand" Elyon said.

"Nerissa… has great power" Mai said.

Elyon gasped. "The sea witch? That's why-why I couldn't possibly." Then she yelled at Mai and Miranda. "No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She cried burying her head in her arms.

"Suit yourself" Mai hissed.

"It was only a suggestion" Miranda added as they both swam away. Miranda flicked her tail and sent the face part of the Aang statue toward Elyon. Elyon gingerly picked it up and gently stroked it.

"Wait!" She called after Mai and Miranda.

"Yeeeesssss?" Mai and Miranda hissed turning around. Elyon bit her lip before telling them her answer.

Outside the others were waiting for Elyonto calm down. Taranee sniffed. "Poor Elyon."

WFIU glared and Will and Sokka. "You do know that this is all your fault, right?" She asked.

Sokka glared right back. "Hey, we under a lot of pressure and we couldn't hold it in any longer!"

Will nodded. "Precisely!"

Then they all saw Elyon swim out of the grotto behind Mai and Miranda. Sokka and Will swam up to her Elyon.

"Elyon, where are you going?" Will asked

"I'm going to see Nerissa" Elyon replied coldly.

Will and Sokka gasped. "No Elyon you can't! She's a demon! She's a monster!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't just go and tell Phobos? You're good at that!" Elyon cried going faster.

Will and Sokka stopped for a minute, shocked by what Elyon had said.

Then they gestured to the others. "Come guys, let's go!" Will cried as they all swam off after Elyon.


	6. Poor Unfortunate souls

Poor unfortunate souls

Elyon followed Mai and Miranda into the deeper and darker parts of the ocean until they came to a large rock cave with a huge, monster mouth, entrance. Elyon gulped at the sight of it. A good distance behind the three of them, Will, Sokka and the others all caught sight of the cave.

"Elyon's going into that?" Irma asked scared for her friend.

"Yep and so are we" Will replied.

Darren and WFIU's heads snapped in Will's direction.

"Are you nuts?!" WFIU cried.

"There is absolutely no way that I am going in their!" Darren said, as and WFIU folded their arms stubbornly.

"Fine be cowards!" Taranee said. "But we are going after Elyon!"

As the others swam off WFIU and Darren looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on Darren, let's go and get ourselves killed" WFIU said as she and her friends swam after the others.

As Elyon, Mai, and Miranda entered the cave, the princess glanced down and saw pathetic, shriveled looking kelp. What was even freakier was that they had faces. As she swam over them, they grabbed her tail and tried to pull her down. She struggled against them, and finally pulled herself loose.

She quickly swam over to the edge of the entrance panting. Suddenly a sickly sweet voice called to her.

"Come in. come in my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude" said Nerissa as she appeared out of the shadows. "One might question your upbringing."

As Elyon swam into Nerissa's lair, the witch sat down at her make-up table.

"Now, you're here because you have a thing for this human. The avatar if I'm not mistaken."

Elyon nodded. "Yes that's right."

Nerissa smiled. "Well, not that I blame you, he is quit a catch isn't he?"

She applied some lipstick and smacked her lips. "Well angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Elyon gasped. "Can you really do that, Nerissa?"

Nerissa smirked. "Why my dear sweet child, it's what I do. It's what I live for to help unfortunate mer-folk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else you to turn to."

Nerissa:** I admit that in the past**

**I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me well a witch**

**But you'll find that now-a-days**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light**

**And made a switch**

**True, yes**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And her lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf of the miserable**

**Lonely and depressed**

She leaned to the side to whisper to Mai and Miranda.

**Pathetic**

Nerrisa used her magic to make to figures in a caldron. One was a fat mermaid. The other was a skinny mer-man

**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain in need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

Nerissa snapped her fingers and instantly the figures became very attractive

**Yes indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad, so true**

**They come flocking to my caldron crying**

**'Spells Nerissa please'**

**And I help them**

**Yes I do**

Nerissa put on a dramatic look for effect.

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em**

**Cross the coals**

Nerissa clenched her fist and the figures turned into the kelp that Elyon had seen outside. Sokka, Will and the others came into the room and watched.

**Yes I've had the odd complaint**

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

Nerissa turned to Elyon with a smile. "Now here's the deal sweetheart. I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days.

The witch led Elyon over to her cauldron and used magical images to illustrate her point. "Now this is the important part. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old avatar to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss mind you, but the kiss of true love!" Nerissa explained with a sappiness that made Darren, Zuko, and Sokka gag.

Nerissa continued. "If he does kiss you, you stay human forever. But if he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid. And you belong to me!"

"No, Elyon-" Will started to yell, but Mai and Miranda wrapped around all of them covering their mouths and keeping them all quiet.

"So, princess, do we have a deal?" Nerissa asked eagerly.

Elyon thought a second. "If I become human, I'll never be with my brother, cousins, or friends again."

Nerissa put on a distraught look. "That's right!" Then she smirked. "But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices aint it?"

Then the witch remembered something." Oh and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing after all."

"But I don't have anything!" Elyon cried.

Nerissa rolled her eyes. "Relax, honey! I'm not asking for much. Only…your voice."

Elyon put a hand on her throat. "My voice?"

"You got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip!" Nerissa said making a popping sound on the "P"

"But without my voice how can I-" Elyon started, but Nerissa interrupted her.

"You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the power of body language" Nerissa cried with a laugh.

Nerissa: **The man up there don't like a lot of babbler**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

**Yes on land it's much preferred**

**For ladies not to say a word**

**And after all dear**

**What is idle prattle for**

Nerissa swam up to a shelf and began throwing all the contents into her cauldron.

**Come on, they're not all that impress with conversation**

**True gentle men avoid it when they can**

**But they dot, and swoon, and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue that gets her man**

Suddenly she dropped a jar into the potion and a bright light filled the room.

**Come on you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead make your choice**

**I'm a very busy women and I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your voice**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad, but true**

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet**

**You've got to pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**Go ahead and sign the scroll**

Nerissa smirked and turned to Miranda and Mai.

**Mai, Miranda, now I've got her, girls**

**The boss is on a roll**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

Thinking only of Aang, and nothing else, Elyon grabbed the pin in front of her and signed the scroll. The scroll flew into Nerissa's hand and disappeared instantly. With a devious smile the witch began to chant a spell.

**Baluga, savorgua**

**Come winde of the Caspian sea**

**Larinx aglassitis and max laryngitis**

**La voche to me!**

"Now sing!" Nerissa commanded Elyon.

Elyon opened her mouth and sang.

**Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…ah**

"Keep singing!" Nerissa cried. Then streams of magic flew into Elyon's mouth and took her voice away. Her voice went straight into the scallop shell around Nerissa's neck.

Suddenly Elyon felt a lurch of pain throughout her body. Her body began changing. Slowly her fins turned into legs. Eloyn had become a human. Only one little problem: She couldn't swim!

Quickly, Irma, Taranee, Zuko, Will, Sokka, Darren, Miko, and WFIU grabbed her and swam her up to the surface.

As soon as Elyon could breath they all made their way to Aang's home.


	7. Human life

Human Life

Aang was on the beach, with Blunk, playing his flute. He played the same tune that Elyon had sung to him that day on the shore. Blunk groaned.

"Blunk getting sick of song, Aang!" Blunk cried, covering his ears.

Aang chuckled. "Sorry Blunk, but I just can't get that voice out of my head. I've looked everywhere for her. Where could she be?"

Blunk just shrugged and made an 'I don't know' noise.

Further down the beach, the exhausted, Will, Sokka, Irma, Taranee, Zuko, Miko, Darren, and WFIU panted from the struggle of getting Elyon to shore.

Elyon shook her head trying to clear it. Then she looked down and silently gasped at her legs. She lifted one foot out of the water and wiggled her toes. Then a voice rang out.

"Well, will you look at washed up on the beach!" Cornelia laughed, as she, Hay Lin, and Toph came up to them.

Hay Lin looked at Elyon. "Wow, look at you. There's something different about you El" She said.

Cornelia rubbed her chin. "Wait, don't tell us. It's your hair do? You've been using a dinglehopper right?!"

Elyon shook her head with a smile. Darren, Miko, and WFI looked at each other. "Are these guys nuts?" WFIU asked.

Toph joined her friends. "Okay, well then is it new sea shells?" She asked.

Elyon shook her head again.

Toph was stuck. "Hm. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it but if I just stand here long enough maybe-"

**"SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOTS'!!"** Will, Sokka, Irma, Taranee, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko shouted.

Toph, Cornelia, and Hay Lin jumped. WFIU continued.

"She traded her voice to the sea-witch and got legs. Jeez, stupids!" She said.

Cornelia snorted. "I knew that."

Irma took over. "She's got to get Aang, the avatar, you know, to fall in love with her."

"And he's got to kiss her" Taranee added.

"And she's only got three days!" Zuko cried.

Elyon tried to walk, but her new legs were too shaky, and she feel into the water, splashing everyone.

Will shook her head. "Just look at that girl! On legs, on human legs!"

Sokka gasped. "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What the heck is Phobos gonna say when he finds out about this!?"

Will snorted. "Oh, I'll tell you what he's gonna say. HE'S GONNA KILL HIMSELF HIS OLDEST COUSINS THAT'S WHAT HE'S GONNA SAY!!" She yelled.

Will and Sokka both started to swim out. "We are going to march straight home right now and-"

Elyon panicked and quickly grabbed Will and Sokka and started shaking her head frantically at them.

Sokka glared at Elyon. "Don't you shake your head at me young lady!"

Will brightened up. "Hey maybe we can get the sea-witch to give Elyon back her voice and tail!"

Sokka smiled. "Yeah, then we can all go home with the normal fish and just be…just be…"

He trailed off when he saw the sad look on Elyon's face. She looked near tears.

Sokka sighed. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life."

Will rubbed her temples and sighed. "All right, all right. We'll try to help you get the avatar."

Elyon smiled widely and hugged Will and Sokka.

"Man, we're getting way too soft!" Will said.

Taranee spoke up. "I think that you guys are in a jam. You can't get around with those tails" She said.

Will and Sokka looked down at their tails and realized the girl was right.

"Oh man!" Sokka groaned.

Hay Lin smirked wickedly and whispered something to Cornelia. Cornelia smirked as well and high-fived Hay Lin

"Hay Lin and I can help you with that" Cornelia said.

Everyone looked at them expectantly. Hay Lin and Cornelia cracked their knuckles and sent streams of silver and green magic at Will and Sokka. The magic swirled around them becoming so bright the others had to look away. When they looked up Will and Sokka were nowhere in sight.

"Where'd they go?" Darren asked.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!"** Will and Sokka suddenly screamed.

The friends all looked down and saw Will and Sokka with human legs and they were the size of Elyon's hands.

Hay Lin smiled. "We turned you into humans and shrunk you. That way you'll be able to help Elyon and not cause a big scene."

Will and Sokka fumed angrily. But before they could open their mouths Cornelia and Toph ran over to an old sail.

"Now guys, I'm telling the first step to become a human is dressing like one," Toph said. " Now lets' see here…"

Aang and Blunk were coming close to where the group of friends were, when Blunk caught a scent that he had smelled before. The passling joyfully ran off in that direction with Aang running behind him.

"Blunk wait up will you?!" Aang yelled.

Back with the others Cornelia, and Toph whistled at Elyon who was wearing the old sail in the form of a dress.

"You look great Elyon. Just sensational!" Toph cried.

Hay Lin finished getting Will and Sokka ready. "There you go!"

Will wore a pink skirt with a cream colored blouse. She looked down at herself and placed her hands on her hips. "Not bad, not bad."

Sokka wore a blue tunic and blue pants. He nodded. "It's okay."

Hay Lin giggled. "You guys defiantly look better than Elyon." She whispered.

Then the friends all heard laughing coming their way. Darren, WFIU, Zuko, Taranee, Irma, and Miko dived under the water, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Toph ran off, and Will and Sokka dived behind Elyon, who jumped onto a rock.

Blunk suddenly appeared and jumped onto Elyon. "Fishy girl!" He cried. "Oh, Aang be happy when he sees you!"

Elyon quickly shook her head praying that Blunk would understand.

Blunk looked confused, but then nodded. "Oh, Blunk see. Not tell Aang, promise on passling honor!" He vowed.

"Blunk!" Aang cried finally reaching them. Elyon smiled and fixed her hair.

Aang grabbed Blunk and plopped him on the ground. "Sorry about that miss, my friend tends to get over excited about some things."

Then he looked up and got a good look at Elyon. "You look really familiar. Have we met?"

Elyon nodded happily. Aang smiled.

"I knew it! You're the one I've been for! What's your name?" Aang cried.

Elyno opened her mouth, but remembered that she couldn't talk. She smacked her forehead angrily.

"What is it?" Aang asked. Elyon sadly put a hand to her throat.

"You can't speak?" Aang asked. Elyon nodded.

Aang's smile faded. "Oh, well then you couldn't be the one I'm looking for."

Elyon began making numerous hand movements trying to talk to Aang.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, trying to contain his laughter.

Elyon suddenly fell of the rock into Aang's arms.

"Whoa, careful! Wow, you must have really been through something" He said.

Elyon scoffed silently. 'Oh, you have no idea, Aang!' The princess thought.

Aang continued. "Come on all take you to my home."

As Aang led her away Elyon looked back at her friends, who were giving her the thumbs up. Will and Sokka ran behind them having trouble keeping up because of their current size.

"Hay Lin and Cornelia are going to die when we get out this!" Will said through her panting.

"If we don't get ourselves killed first" Sokka added.


	8. Les Poisson's

Les Poisson's

Up in Aang mansion home, Elyon was taking a bubble bath. The mermaid-turned-human marveled over everything, while Aang's chief handmaiden, an old woman named Yan Lin, washed her hair.

"Washed up on the beach from a ship wreck? You poor girl!" The kindly woman said. Then she called to her friends.

"Halinor, Cassidy. Why don't you two take her clothes and have them washed" She said.

As she and Halinor picked up the old sail, Cassidy snorted. "Clothes my foot! I'm thinking more fashion disaster than anything else!"

Cassidy and Halinor snickered and ran off before Yan Lin could lecture them. However inside the pocket of the rags were Sokka and Will.

"What is going on here?" Will asked.

"I have no idea" Sokka replied.

Suddenly the two found themselves in a tub full of water. They were being washed along with the sail.

The washerwomen gossiped while they worked. "I heard that Master Aang is smitten with the mute girl!" Cackled a girl named Bess Grumper.

"That's just a rumor. He can't be smitten with her, he hardly knows her!" Said another woman, named Miradel

Bess's sister, Courtney, spoke up. "Well I heard that the girl is smitten with Master Aang," She squealed as she tossed the cloth, with Will and Sokka still in it, out the window.

Bess spoke up, "And I don't blame her. If Aang is looking for a girl I know a couple of highly available ones right here!"

Before they could hit the ground, Will and Sokka quickly grabbed a window ledge and hoisted themselves up.

"Oh man, where are we?" Will asked.

"Again Will, I have no idea" Sokka replied.

Then the two yelped when they saw large knives hanging on a wall. They gasped in horror when they saw cooked fish and crab. The two teens fainted.

In the dining room, Caleb was lecturing Aang about the girl who had saved him.

"Come on Aang be reasonable. Girls just don't go around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then evaporate into thin air or something."

"I'm telling you Caleb she was real!" A frustrated Aang replied.

"Sure she was" Caleb mumbled.

"She's out there somewhere, Caleb," Aang said. "And when I find her, I'm going to marry her."

"Come one sweetie. Don't be shy" Yan Lin said as she led Elyon into the dining room.

Elyon slowly walked into the light and when Aang saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. Elyon was wearing a sky blue dress, her hair was in long braids with rings attached to them at the bottom, and a simple band was around her head.

"Whoa!" Aang and Caleb gasped when they were able to speak again. Elyon blushed shyly.

"What happening?" Toph asked Hay Lin.

Hay Lin was standing on Cornelia's shoulders while Cornelia stood on Toph's, so they wouldn't miss anything romantic going on in the dining room.

"Well Elyon just walked in and boy is she pretty!" Hay Lin said. "Oh yeah and Aang and Caleb are gawking at her."

At the mention of her new crush gawking at another woman, Cornelia lost it. "What?!" She yelled.

This however caused Toph to fall and the three girls landed on top of each other in a dog pile.

"Smooth move, Corny" Toph said.

Back in the dining room Aang was still staring at Elyon.

"Y-you look beautiful" He said, blushing. Elyon blushed deeper.

Caleb smirked. "Are two going to stand their staring at each other all day or are we going to get some eating done?"

Elyon averted her gaze from Aang, and the air bender glared at his cousin. Caleb only laughed and led Elyon to her seat.

"So what's on the menu tonight, Yan Lin?" Aang asked when he was seated.

"Why, Kadma is making her specialty: Stuffed crab" Yan Lin replied.

In the kitchen, Will and Sokka awoke to humming. They looked over and saw an old woman with purple hair and wearing a purple dress along with an apron. Her named was Kadma, the cook. She began to sing while she worked.

Kadma:** Les-pois-sons, Les Poisson's**

**How I love Les Poisson's**

**Love to chop and serve little fish.**

Kadma took a butcher knife and cut off fish's head. Sokka and Will flinched.

**First I cut off their heads**

**Then pull out all their bones**

**Ah, mes oui, savez tourjours delice**

**Les poisson's, les poisson's**

**Hee, hee, hee! Haw, haw, haw!**

**With a cleaver I hack them in two**

The slightly crazy chef grabbed another fish and chopped its head off. This time the head landed right in front of Will and Sokka. Sokka turned green, and Will vomited.

**I pull out what's inside**

**And I serve it up fried**

**Boy, I love little fishes, don't you?**

Having had it with Kadma, Will and Sokka covered themselves with lettuce and began to walk away.

**Here's something for tempting the palette**

**Prepared with classic technique**

**First you pound the fish flat with a malette**

**Then you slash off their skin**

**Give this belly a slice**

**Then you rub some salt in**

**Cause it taste nice**

Suddenly she noticed the lettuce and quickly snatched it up. Will and Sokka groaned. They were in for it now!

"Oh my goodness I missed some!" Kadma said as she picked them up.

Kadma: **Sacre bleu what is this**

**How on earth could I have missed**

**Such sweet little succulent crabs**

**Quel Domage what a loose**

**Here we go in the sauce**

**With some flour, I think just a dab**

Kadma tossed Will and Sokka into a pot of sauce. Then she covered them with flour making them gag and cough.

**Then I stuff you with bread**

**It don't hurt cause you're dead**

**And you're certainly lucky you are**

**Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot**

**Tout-aloo mon poisson's**

**Au revoir**

In a desperate attempt, Sokka pulled out a bended piece of metal. Then he threw it at Kadma giving her a cut. She dropped the two cousins and they preceded to run for their lives.

"Where did you get that thing?" Will asked.

"Found it on the beach." Sokka replied. "I think I'll call it boomerang!"

Kadma angrily chased after Will and Sokka with a knife. Will and Sokka jumped onto a frying pan's handle sending sauce straight at Kadma. As Kadma screamed and tried to get the sauce off, Will and Sokka quickly ran behind some bowels to hide. Kadma saw them and like a madwoman dove at them.

In the dining room, Aang, Elyon, Caleb, and Yan Lin heard a very large crash from the kitchen followed by more noise.

"I think I'll just go and check on Kadma" Yan Lin said before zipping off.

In the kitchen, Kadma was a mess tearing everything up trying to find Will and Sokka.

"Come out you little pipsqueaks and fight like a man!" Kadma shouted.

"Kadma!" Yan Lin screamed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just…there was this…I'm sorry Yan Lin" Kadma stuttered.

Yan Lin scoffed and grabbed the trays off food before rushing off the dining room.

Meanwhile Aang, and Caleb were talking pleasantly to Elyon who smiled at them.

As Yan Lin placed the plates in front of them, Caleb lifted the cover from on his plate slightly and Elyon was shocked when she saw Will and Sokka in Caleb's dish. She panicked. What if Caleb saw them?

Luckily Caleb turned to Aang. "So Aang, I think our guest would like to see more of the town."

Elyon pulled up her cover and urged Will and Sokka over. They quickly scrambled over. Aang and Caleb didn't notice.

"You know Caleb that's not a bad idea" Aang said with a grin. He turned to Elyon as she accomplished hiding Will and Sokka.

"So what do you say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my village tomorrow?" Aang asked. Elyon smiled and nodded eagerly.

Caleb smiled. "Great. Now let's eat before this crab wonders off my plate." He brought down his fork, but there was no crab there.

That night in Elyon's new room, Will and Sokka were still trying to recover from the Kadma drama.

"I really hate this place!" Will exclaimed.

Sokka ignored her. "Okay Elyon, we have got to think of ways to get that boy to kiss you."

Elyon wasn't paying attention to her cousins. She flopped down on the bed and immediately snuggled down.

Will spoke up. "Now to get a kiss, you have to bate your eyes. Then you pucker your lips like this."

She stopped when she and Sokka noticed Elyon fast asleep. They smiled and hopped onto the bed with her.

"Goodnight, Will" Sokka said.

"G' night, Sokka" Will replied sleepily.

"Night boomerang" Sokka said as held up his new weapon. He looked at Will who remained silent.

"Oh Will, boomerang is wating" Sokka said in a sing-song voice.

Will sighed. "Good night boomerang" She said.

Then they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	9. Kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

The next morning Aang and Elyon rode in a small carriage toward the village. Elyon had never seen such wonder in her life. Dragging Aang behind her, Elyon went around to look at all the stalls and animals she had only heard about till now.

She and Aang had a great time in the village. The two went into a dance plaza and Aang taught Elyon how to do dance. As they rode over a bridge, Irma and Taranee popped out of the water.

"Sokka, Will, have they kissed yet?" Taranee asked anxiously.

"Not yet" Will called back leaning over the side of the carriage.

"Ugh!" Taranee and Irma groaned.

Hay Lin suddenly appeared. "Hey Irma, any kissing?"

"No, not yet, Hay Lin" Irma said.

"Well they better get cracking!" Hay Lin cried.

Later that night Aang and Elyon rode in a simply boat in a lagoon. Hay Lin, Toph, Cornelia, Sokka, Will, Irma, Taranee, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko peered through the bushes to see what was happening.

"Nothing is happening!" Cornelia said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Hay Lin eyes widened. "Oh, I know, all those two need is some romantic music!" The girl jumped on a tre branch and started to sing. Her voice, however sounded like an animal was dying.

Will, and Sokka cringed and put their hands over their ears. Hay Lin continued to sing and Aang laughed.

"Whoa, somebody should find that animal and put it out of its misery" Aang laughed.

Elyon looked up and Hay Lin who gave her the thumbs up. Elyon dropped her head in her palm.

Will and Sokka shook their hands. "Jeez man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Will cried.

Sokka grabbed a stick to use for a baton. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."

He and Will then began to put together a little music masterpiece.

Will: **Percussion**

Sokka: **Strings**

Will: **Winds**

Sokka: **Words**

Both: **There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

"Did you hear something?" Aang asked. Elyon shook her head, silently thanking her cousins.

Will: **Yes you want her**

**Look at her you know you do**

Sokka: **Possible she wants you too**

**There is one way to ask her**

Both: **It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Aang leaned toward Elyon, but drew back thinking about the girl with the beautiful voice.

Will and Sokka motioned to the others. "Sing with us guys" Will said.

All(except for Aang and Elyon): **Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy too shy**

**Aint gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Aint that sad**

**And it's a shame to bad**

**He gonna miss the girl**

"You know I feel bad not knowing your name" Aang said. "Maybe I can guess. Is it, Jin?"

Elyon made a face and Aang laughed. "Okay no. What about, Song?"

Elyon shook her head.

"Ursa?"

Will rolled her eyes and sat on a reed near Aang's ear.

"Elyon. Her name is Elyon" She whispered.

"Elyon?" Aang said, repeating what he had just heard.

Elyon nodded her head with a smile.

"Elyon's your name huh?" Aang smiled. "Well it's pretty. Elyon."

Will: **Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

WFIU and Darren moved aside some branches to a weeping willow tree as Aang and Elyon floated into it

Sokka: **Boy you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

Will and Sokka: **She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

All(except Elyon and Aang): **Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don't be scared**

**We go the mood prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

WFIU, Darren, Miko, Irma, Taranee, and Zuko popped out of the water and circled the boat water spouting from their mouths like a fountain, and fireflies danced around Elyon.

Will and Sokka: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try and hid it**

**How you wanna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Float along**

**Listen to the song**

**The song saying**

**Kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Music plays**

**Do what the music says**

**You've got to kiss the girl**

Aang and Elyon began to lean closer together.

Irma: **you've got to kiss the girl**

Elyon and Aang were now a hands length apart.

Taranee: **You want to kiss the girl**

Cornelia leaned forward in anticipation not caring that her clothes were soaked.

Zuko: **You've got to kiss the girl**

Sokka and Will were practically strangling Toph and Hay Lin in all the excitement. Aang and Elyon were so close.

Sokka and Will: **Go on and kiss the girl!**

As Aang and Elyon were about to kiss the boat suddenly flipped over. Sokka and Will gasped, Irma, Taranee, WFIU, and Miko's jaws dropped, and Darren, and Zuko slapped their foreheads.

"Hang on I've got you, Elyon" Aang said helping Elyon to her feet.

Behind the overturned boat Mai and Miranda clapped tails and laughed evilly. In her lair Nerissa watched the scene in her crystal ball.

"Nice work girls!" Nerissa cried. "That was close. Too close. They little tramp. Oy, she better than I thought" Nerissa said rubbing her forehead.

"At this rate they'll be kissing by sunset for sure! Well it's time Nerissa took matters into her own tentacles. Phobos' sister will be mine. And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" The witch cackled as she put together a potion and transformed into a young human girl with a similar resemblance to Elyon!

That night back at his mansion, Aang sat on a railing playing the tune. Caleb walked up to Aang.

"You know Aang, I think that even though you might have just imagined the mystery girl, there is one perfect girl right in front of you."

He gestured toward Elyon's room and walked away. Aang looked up and saw Elyon dancing around her room and brushing her hair. He smiled at her. Then he took his flute and tossed it into the waves. He began to walk back to the palace, when he heard a voice singing.

He turned around and saw a shadow figure singing. His eyes widened it was the mystery girl. A golden stream of magic encircled Aang and his eyes glazed over as the spell took control of him.

Nerissa smiled. She was victorious!


	10. Stall the wedding!

Stall that wedding!

In the morning Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Toph zipped through the air on a swell of air until they reached Aang's mansion. After a bit of searching they found Elyon's room. Sokka and Will had fallen asleep on the vanity table and were peacefully snoozing.

"Elyon, wake up! Wake up!" Top cried excitedly.

Elyon sat was a bit dazed and Hay Lin grabbed her hand and shook.

"Congratulations kiddo we did it!" She screamed.

Will and Sokka reluctantly opened their eyes. "What are these idiots going on about this time?" Will groaned.

Cornelia laughed at them. "Oh, you little jokers. We just heard the news that Aang is getting himself hitched this afternoon!"

Elyon, Will, and Sokka looked the girls, confused.

"You know he's getting married!" Hay Lin giggled.

Once Elyon let what she had just heard sunk in, she smiled widely. She jumped out of her bed, ran a brush through her hair, hugged, her friends, and ran out of the room to find Aang.

As she turned a corner toward the main hallway she stopped dead in her tracks when she Aang and Caleb standing in the hallway. And holding Aang arm was a dark haired beauty. Elyon quickly ducked behind a column and listened to what Caleb was saying.

"Well Aang it looks like I was wrong. This mystery girl of your really does exsist" Caleb said in amazement.

Elyon felt her breath hitch. How could that girl be the mystery girl, when she was the one who had saved Aang. She turned pale when she heard Aang's next words.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible, Caleb" Aang said in a monotone voice.

Will and Sokka arrived and looked worriedly at Elyon.

Caleb nodded. "Well of course Aang, but these things take time you know."

"This afternoon Caleb. The wedding ship will depart at sunset" Aang said.

Caleb raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay Aang, whatever you say."

Elyon clutched her chest as if she could actually feel her heart breaking. She had been so close. Then this new girl came in and ruined everything. She ran back to her room tears streaming down her face.

Nerissa looked up and saw Elyon run away. Still holding on to Aang's arm she touched the shell necklace around her neck and smiled evilly.

The day was spent preparing for Aang's wedding. As the ship left the harbor about an hour before sunset, Elyon watched from the dock. She curled into the fetal position and sobbed. Sokka and Will sat next to her and Irma, Taranee, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko watched Elyon as she cried.

"Man this sucks!" WFIU cried, splashing the water. The others could only nod their heads.

Hay Lin, Toph, and Cornelia floated through the air toward the ship humming a tune. Then they heard someone singing, that sounded like Elyon.

"Let's go and see Elyon" Toph said, forgetting that Elyon had lost her voice.

The three friends landed outside a porthole and looked inside only to see a strange women singing.

Nerissa: **What a lovely little bride I'll make**

**My dear, I look divine**

**Soon I'll have that little princess**

**And the ocean will be mine!**

The woman looked into the mirror and the girls gasped when they saw Nerissa in the reflection.

"The sea witch" Toph cried.

"Oh man. She's-we gotta-!" Cornelia stuttered. She didn't finish because Hay Lin speed them all toward the docks to tell Elyon the truth.

"ELYON!" The girls screamed, when they saw her.

Elyon and her friends looked up and watched as the girls landed.

Hay Lin started. "Okay, the girls and I were flying, well of course we were flying, and then we saw the watch! I-I mean the witch was watching the mirror and singing with a stolen set of pipes!"

Toph took, over grabbing Sokka and banging him on the dock. "DO YOU HEAR WHAT WE'RE TELLING YOU? THE AVATAR IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!"

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked.

"Have we ever been wrong? Well when it's important" Cornelia cried.

"What do we do?" Taranee asked.

Elyon looked up at the sun seeing that it was close to setting. Nerissa's words echoed in her ears. '_Before the sun sets on the third day.'_

Suddenly the truth became clear as a bell to Elyon. Nerissa wasn't after her. She was after Phobos!

Determined to stop the wedding, save her brother and her beloved, Elyon dove into the water. Sokka used boomerang to cut the ropes holding some barrels. He turned to Irma.

"Irma, you and Taranee grab a barrel and take Elyon to the ship" He ordered. Irma nodded and she and Taranee started to lead Elyon to the ship.

Will turned to Hay Lin, and Cornelia. "You two, turn us back into mer-people so we can go get Phobos!"

Hay Lin and Cornelia did as they were told, and in a few seconds Sokka, and Will were back to being mer-people. They dived into the water.

Will turned to Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko. "You four come with us. We'll need all the help we can get!"

"What can we do?" Cornelia asked.

"You three need to find a way to stall that wedding!" Sokka cried, before diving into the sea with the others.

"Stall the wedding" Hay Lin repeated nervously. "But how do we-wait that's it!"

Hay Lin and her friends took off on a gust of wind to gather their air and earth bending buddies.

"HARU! TEO!" The girls screamed when they saw the boys.

"What is it?" Teo asked.

"WeneedhelptostoptheseawitchfromtakingElyoncaptiveandtakingovertheseaandweneedyoutogetalltheearthandairbendersyoucanfind!" Hay Lin said.

"Okay" Haru said, not knowing what the heck the girl had just said.

"Good meet us at the dock as soon as possible, cause we have a wedding to crash!" Toph said, before she and her friends took off to find more of their friends.


	11. Happily ever after

Happily ever after

As Irma, Taranee, and Elyon made their way over to the ship, the wedding had already started. As a tranced Aang and Stacy (Nerissa) walked down the aisle, Blunk frowned at her. Nerissa sneered and kicked Blunk in the face as she passed him. When they reached the alter Tibor started up the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…" He started.

Back in the water Irma and Taranee were swimming as fast as they could to the ship.

"Hold on Elyon. We're almost there!" Irma gasped.

Will, Sokka, Zuko, Darren, Miko, and WFIU swam faster than they ever had as they neared Phobos' palace. They quickly sped into the throne room.

"Phobos!" Will cried, seeing her cousin on his throne.

"Will, Sokka?" Phobos cried, looking up. He smiled and went over to greet them. "I've been so worried about you thr-" Phobos stopped when he realized that his sister wasn't with them.

"Where's Elyon?" He asked.

Sokka took a deep breath. "She's in trouble."

Back on the ship Tibor had gotten to the dreaded 'I do's'.

"Do you, Aang, take Stacy to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do" Aang replied.

"And do you-"

Before Tibor could finish, a swarm of earth and air benders suddenly appeared out of now where. Leading them was our favorite girls, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Toph. The friends began to do as much as possible to keep the wedding from continuing.

Toph laughed madly a she destroyed the wedding cake. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

Cornelia and some other earth benders covered Stacy (Nerissa) in mud.

"Why you little…" She cried angrily.

"Watch it missy!" Hay Lin cried as she blew Stacy to the floor.

A few seconds later Cornelia heard a whistle. She looked down and saw that Irma, Taranee, and Elyon had arrived.

She quickly pulled Elyon on deck, and faced Stacy.

"We know who are, Nerissa. The jig is up! Prepare to get your butt whooped!"

Nerissa began to stomp toward them until Bunk suddenly appeared. He laughed evilly as he kicked Nerissa in the rear end. Nerissa screamed and Toph grabbed the necklace from around the witch's neck.

She threw it to the ground breaking it into millions of pieces. This caused Aang to come out from his trance. He shook his head and looked up to see Elyon standing in front of him. Then he heard the mystery girl's voice.

A golden stream of magic went straight to Elyon and went into her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah" Elyon sang. Her voice had returned!

"Elyon?" Aang asked.

"Aang!" Elyon cried happily.

"You can talk?" Aang said coming up to her.

Nerissa sneered. "Aang, get away from her!" She quickly covered her mouth, when she realized her original voice had come back.

"I can now" Elyon said, taking his hands.

Aang smiled. "It was you the whole time" He cried.

"Aang I-I wanted to tell you" Elyon said. She and Aang leaned in to kiss.

"NO!" Nerissa yelled.

Then the sun set.

Elyon fell limp to the floor as her legs turned into fins. Aang looked at her shock.

"You're too late!" Nerissa laughed. "You're too late!"

The witch turned back into her original form and grabbed Elyon.

"So long lover boy" Nerissa said, diving into the water.

"Elyon!" Aang cried. Irma and Taranee looked at each other in horror and dove under the water after her friend.

As Nerissa swam into a barren part of the ocean, Mai and Miranda came to greet her.

"This has been a most pleasant night wouldn't you agree, ladies?" Nerissa laughed, as Elyon struggled to get away.

Her laughter was stopped, when an angry voice rang out.

"Nerissa stop!" Phobos cried. Will, Sokka, Zuko, WFIU, Darren, and Miko were at his side.

"King Phobos. How are you?" Nerissa smirked.

"Let my sister go now!" Phobos demanded.

"Not a chance, Phobos! She's mine now. We made a deal" Nerissa said, showing Phobos the contract Elyon had signed.

"Phobos I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Elyon cried.

Phobos angrily shot a blast at the contract with his scepter. But the magic deflected.

"You see, what did I tell you? The contract legal. Binding, and completely unbreakable. Even for you." Nerissa sneered.

Then she smirked. "Of course I always was a girl with an eye for a bargin. The sister of the great sea king is a great commodity."

At that moment a swirl of magic circled Elyon and her friends gasped as the princess began to shrivel up.

Nerissa continued. "But I'm willing to exchange her for something or…someone even better."

WFIU got the message fast. "Phobos, don't do it!" She cried.

Phobos sighed. "I have no other choice."

Aang was determined to save Elyon as he rode from the ship in a little rowboat.

"Aang, what the heck are you doing?" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, I lost Elyon once. There's no way I'm going to lose her again!" Caleb yelled back.

Back in the sea, as the others watched in horror, Phobos aimed his trident at the contract. Instantly the name Elyon turned into King Phobos. A gold vortex circled Phobos and he turned into a shrimp almost immediately.

"Phobos" Elyon whispered, tears swimming in her eyes as she knelt next to her brother.

"At long last…It's mine!" Nerissa cackled as she picked up Phobos' trident and crown.

Elyon looked up at Nerissa rage and hate in her blue eyes.

"You…you monster!" Elyon cried, as she swam toward the witch.

"Don't toy with me you little brat! Contract or no contract I'll…" Nerissa stopped when she felt pain in her arm.

Elyon, Nerissa and the others looked up to see Aang above them. Elyon smiled widely, but Nerissa was furious. As Aang began to swim away Nerissa turned to her sidekicks.

"After him!" Nerissa yelled. Mai and Miranda nodded and swam after Aang. They grabbed him and held him in place.

"Get your hands of Elyon's man!" Irma yelled as she slapped Miranda with her fin.

Taranee laughed and punched Mai in the face making her let go of Aang. Zuko and Sokka watched in surprise. Was this the same Irma and Taranee?

As Aang swam to the surface Nerissa aimed the trident at Aang. "Say goodbye to your little sweetheart princess" Nerissa laughed.

Elyon quickly swam over and yanked on Nerissa's hair just as the blast shot from it. The blast hit Mai and Miranda destroying them instantly.

"Babies!" Nerissa cried. "My poor little poopsies."

She watched furiously as Elyon swam after Aang. She seethed and began to grow larger. WFIU and Darren watched before passing out. Miko shook her head at her best friend and boyfriend.

Once Elyon and Aang reached the surface, Elyon swam into Aang's arms.

"Aang you have to get out of here!" Elyon cried.

"I'm not leaving you" Aang replied.

Then the water below them began to bubble and glow. Suddenly a totally giant Nerissa emerged from the water. Elyon clung to Aang in fear, as Nerissa glared at them.

"You pitiful fools!" Nerissa cried aiming the trident at them.

"Elyon, swim!" Aang said as he pushed her out of the way. The blast hit the water separating the two lovers.

"AANG!" Elyon screamed.

Nerissa laughed evilly. "Now I am ruler of all the oceans! The waves obey my every whim!"

With that the witch placed the trident in the water and circled it around, making a giant whirlpool. This caused many shipwrecked ships to come to the surface. Elyon saw one coming her way and swam out of the way. She swam to a rock and held on as tight as she could. Aang swam over to a ship and grabbed a rope. He soon reached the top of the ship, panting heavily.

Nerissa turned and saw Elyon. With an evil sneer she shot the rock and sent Elyon flying into the bottom of the whirlpool with a scream.

On the ship Aang rushed to the steering wheel and maneuvered through the harsh waves.

Elyon looked up and saw Nerissa looming over her. Nerissa shot blasts of energy at Elyon. The princess was able to dodge them all, but just barely.

Aang was steering the ship straight toward Nerissa. The witch didn't notice. She was too concerned with destroying Elyon.

"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!" Nerissa screamed as she raised her trident.

Elyon's eyes widened in horror as she knew her end had come. But before Nerissa could shoot at her the ship Aang was steering reached Nerissa. The stern plunged into Nerissa's heart. The witch let out a scream of pain before exploding. The force was so great it caused Elyon and Aang to go unconscious.

When Nerissa was destroyed all the shrimps turned back to normal. They let out a great cheer. Miko and the others looked up from where they were fanning WFIU and Darren, and saw Phobos turn back to normal. He was wearing his crown and holding his trident once more. Will and Sokka swam over and hugged their cousin. Then they all swam to the surface to get Elyon.

As the sun rose Aang lay on the beach still knocked out. Elyon watched him sadly from a rock. Phobos Will, Sokka, and Elyon's friends were behind her.

Phobos sighed. "She really does love him doesn't she Will?" He asked.

Will nodded and Sokka spoke. "Well it's like we always say Phobos: Kids have got to be free to live their own lives."

WFIU and Darren snorted. Sokka glared at them. Phobos looked at his sister.

"Well I guess there's just one problem left" He saide.

"And what's that, our highness?" Taranee asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her" Phobos said.

With that he put his trident into the water and gold magic went toward Elyon. Elyon looked up and smiled widely at her brother. Then Aang woke up and saw Elyon coming out of the water. Phobos had turned her into a human. She was wearing a purple sparkly dress and was holding out her arms to Aang.

Aang smiled and ran over to her. He picked the princess up and spun her. Then the two kissed deeply.

Then next day Elyon and Aang were kissing again. They had just been married on the wedding ship. Blunk jumped up between them and hugged them. Caleb stood by Aang smiling widely.

Out in the water, WFIU, Darren, Miko, Zuko, Irma, and Tarane cheered and clapped. Katara, Ty Lee, Jin, Song, Yue, and Alchemy shouted words of praise to their cousin. Out on a rock, as they watched the wedding, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were sobbing on a very embarrassed Toph.

Sitting on the rail of the ship Will wiped away a tear and Sokka smiled. Then they heard wild laughter and turned to see Kadma running toward them with a butcher's knife. Will and Sokka smirked and Sokka took out boomerang. With a swipe of his hand, Sokka cut a rope and a log hit Kadma in the face causing her to lose several teeth and pass out.

Will and Sokka laughed and jumped into the sea alongside their friends.

"Thank you, thank you" Both said while bowing.

Phobos waved his trident and a pillar of water carried him up to the railing of the ship where Elyon was waiting. Tears in her eyes, Elyon hugged her brother.

"I love you Phobos" Elyon whispered.

Phobos looked at Aang who smiled and bowed. Elyon took Aang's arm as every began to sing.

Everyone(except Aang and Elyon): **Now we can walk**

**Now we can run**

**Now we can stay all day in the sun**

**Just you and me**

**And I can be**

**Part of your world**

Phobos smiled and waved his trident again, making a rainbow appear over the ship. Aang and Elyon smiled and then kissed again.

**THE END**


End file.
